1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to animal lifters and particularly to animal litters having improved functional and other properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Clay-based animal litters represent a significant portion of the animal litter market, e.g., litter for cats, dogs, rabbits, and other small animals. In one form, the litters are clumping litters. Clumping litters generally comprise non-swelling particles coated with swelling particles, e.g., clay or agglomerated clay particles (clay fines) coated with bentonite. U.S. Pat. No. 688,750 discloses such litters. Several such engineered litters are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,019 discloses methods for producing clumping animal litter compositions and the compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,309 discloses clumping animal litter compositions and methods of producing the compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,710 discloses clumping animal lifters and methods for making the litters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,129 discloses clumping compacted bicarb litters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,570 discloses coated clumping litters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,543 discloses clumpable animal litters containing a dust reducing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,610 discloses a clumping cat litter containing polysaccharide, zeolite, Yucca schidegira, distillers dried grains, salt compounds, and antimicrobial agents. US20090007852A1 discloses composite absorbent particles useful for litters. U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,421 discloses coated clumping litter comprising non-swelling particles. Generally, these litters function well for their intended purpose, e.g., managing animal urine and feces through liquid absorption and clumping with feces. However, these lifters are made from dense clays; the handling and shipping costs are relatively high. Additionally, these lifters are often inadequate for some functions, e.g., effectively controlling odors and microbial growth. Therefore, there is a need for litters that have improved functional and related properties.